1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a method for contact between two conductive or semi-conductive layers deposited on a substrate. This method is used chiefly in the manufacture of integrated circuits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, electrical uninterrupted connection is set up by deposited strips of polycrystalline silicon or metal which connect the doped zones according to the desired electrical diagram. More particularly, electrical uninterrupted connection is provided by depositing a layer of insulating material on the appropriately doped substrate or on a first layer of strips made of conductive or semi-conductive material, by opening windows in this layer of insulating material and then etching a second layer of strips made of conductive or semi-conductive material. The windows are opened by using standard photolithographic processes. With these processes, the contacts between the layers is set up physically on their surface so that for a low current density, a major surface is reserved for the contact.
The present invention is based on a different idea providing for more intensive integration and for making maximum use of the geometrical possibilities offered by the principles that govern the designing of an integrated circuit.